Those who have come and gone
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Hotch and Penelope talk about agents who have come and gone. One-shot. Enjoy!
**Those who have come and gone.**

Hi, guys!  
After 'A Coffee Shop Encounter' I thought I would do a little one shot!  
This is only short, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

-Hotch and Penelope talk about agents who have come and gone.

I hope you guys decided to leave a review, enjoy!  
 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

"I take it that Miss Jayney is covering the night shift?" Garcia asked as she stood outside of Hotch's office.

Hotch looked up, slightly surprised that Penelope was still her. Normally Morgan would take her home, offer to buy her dinner, but tonight she seemed to be the last one here.

"She is. Is everything okay?" He asked, putting down his pen, closing the first of many reports. She nodded taking another step into his office.

"Everything is fine, I thought I would make sure you were okay before I left." Aaron nodded, smiling a little.  
"Jayney called you, didn't she?" Penelope nodded as she lowered her head, almost like a child who was caught in the cookie jar.

"She told me that Jessica has Jack and she's working until midnight and wouldn't be home, she didn't want you spending all night in your office." Arron nodded, making a mental note to ring her later to tell her that he was okay. Penelope took another step in so she could sit down on the settee, putting her bag beside her she pulled out her tablet.  
"Garcia, you can go home…" Penelope looked up and shook her head.

"I promised your girlfriend I would keep you company for a while, besides it's snowing outside and have you ever seen a woman walk successfully in the snow in heels this size?" Hotch didn't have to look at her shoes to know that they were high, that and he knew she struggled to walk in them on a normal surface let alone try and get through the snow.

Aaron smiled slightly before agreeing.

"Okay, but don't let me keep you all night…"  
"Fine, I will write up the last of my Christmas cards and then I am gone." She told him, before opening up her tablet.

"You email people Christmas cards, Garcia?" He asked when she began typing away.

"No, I find people's addresses. I still send cards to some of the other agents as well as one who are no longer working with us." Garcia admitted as she stopped, looking at her boss.

"I know Elle still lives in New York, Jordan Todd still works for the FBI, Seaver is still with us, and I send Gideon one every year to his cabin…" Penelope admitted with a small smile, a little bit of her happiness fading when she mentioned them.

"I know Elle works with the NYPD in victim support…" Hotch said after a minute.

"I like to keep track of them too. See where they are, what they're doing. Jordan and Ashley seemed to be getting on well at the posts, I know they're both very happy. I try and call Gideon every once in a while, not that he answers but I like to think he's listening." Penelope smiled.

"Strange to think how many people have come and gone." Aaron nodded in agreement.

Again the two sat in silence, both of them getting on with the tasks they needed to do.

"Can you remember when Elle beat Reid at cards the first time she went on an official case with us?" Penelope asked.

"He was so confused at how she'd done it." Aaron laughed.

"That one time Seaver beat him at chess, or that time she fooled Morgan into going on the blind date…" Aaron laughed out loud at that one.

"I didn't think we'd hear the end of that one!"

As the two kept on talking Aaron pulled out a bottle from the bottom drawer in his desk, pulling out two small glasses along with it.

"Would you like some?" He asked motioning to the liquid. Penelope only nodded with a smile.

As he poured two drinks he thought about all the drinks he'd shared with Gideon, the one he had shared with Elle after her first big case, the time the team toasted with Jordan and Ashley, the many time he could see in the future of him drinking with members of his team.

Passing her the glass she smiled.

"Thank you, Sir."  
"To agents past and present." He said, feeling it was a fitting toast.

"To agents past and present." Penelope copied.

The two of them took a sip before smiling at each other and before getting back to their original tasks the two of them spared a thought for those agents, both past and present.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it and decided to leave me a review so I know what you thought!

Until next time, Bethany-Louise.


End file.
